We Are Not Killing Quinn
by Lucky love12
Summary: A day at the beach or a a terrible nightmare. Quinn gets into an accident that leaves a choice, to kill Quinn or to not kill Quinn.
1. Chapter 1

"We are not killing Quinn." Rachel said, her voice rising to a note she had never reached before, a note of pure anger and confusion.

Earlier that day…

"Oh wow, the beach looks so amazing…" Quinn's head rested against the side of the window, the sun shining bright in the sky with several puffy white and gray clouds threatening the blue sky. Five of the Glee kids were packed in within Tina Cohen-Chang's red jeep, Finn Hudson the driver.

Beside Finn sat Mike Chang and in the back sat Tina on the left, Quinn Fabray on the right, and the delicate brunette Rachel Berry squished between.

"I hope it doesn't rain."

"I checked before we left Rach, the weatherman says it is all clear with a chance of Finn Hudson." Finn grinned at Rachel in the mirror before the brunette glanced over, catching Quinn roll her hazel eyes.

The glee kids stared out the window, seeing the groups of teenagers on the beach or in the water, splashing each other with big grins. As they neared parking Finn continued to drive the jeep, causing an uprise.

"Finn you just missed parking." Mike told the tall boy driving the jeep but Finn just smiled. "It's way too crowded here, there is a spot down the beach that is totally empty."

The teenagers remained quiet until Mike pressed the button on Tina's car stereo, music immedietly filling the silence.

"I was like, "hey, girl, can I get your number"  
>I remember what you told me too,<br>"Don't call after ten"  
>But you know that I did,<br>'Cause I couldn't stop thinkin' 'bout you."

Rachel and Tina both sang loudly with Mike tapping his foot to the beat, Finn rolled down the window causing the wind to blow the girls hair in chaos.

"I think about you in the summertime,  
>(Oh oh)<br>And all the good times we had, baby,  
>Been a few years and I can't deny,<br>(Oh oh)  
>The thought of you still makes me crazy,<br>I think about you in the summertime,  
>(Oh oh)<br>I'm sittin' here in the sun with you on my mind.  
>You're my, my summertime"<p>

Rachel turned her head, finally noticing that Quinn was singing along and the brunette gave the blond a smile as they sang, the blond returning with her own big smile.

"Do you remember,  
>I'll never forget,<br>Touchin' your body all soakin' wet,  
>The water was cool,<br>The feelin' was hot,  
>Kissin' on you while the ocean rocked.<p>

In your strapless sundress,  
>Kickin' back, no stress,<br>As long as we was together,  
>'Cause we were feelin' young love,<br>And we couldn't get enough.  
>Baby, I could reminisce forever."<p>

The music suddenly shut off, causing all three girls to sing very loudly in the quiet.

"FINN!" Quinn leaned forward, smacking Finn upside the shoulder.

"Ouch, we're here."

They all looked out their windows, seeing what Finn had previously promised, an empty beach with glittering blue waters, and shining sand, ready for them to sink their feet in.

"Good going my man." Mike high fived Finn before stepping out of the jeep and heading to the back of the vehicle. Quinn opened the door and slid out of her seat, Rachel following after. "Oof." Rachel felt her foot slip against the side step and knew that her falling onto the ground was inevitable but felt firm arms grab her around the waist.

"Oh my god, thank you." Rachel opened her eyes, seeing her hero as the one and only Quinn Fabray, their faces only inches apart.

"Watch your step Berry." Quinn released her hold around Rachel's waist but gave her a small smile before walking to the back of the jeep and grabbing their towels and bags.

Rachel took a shaky breath as she rubbed her forehead with her fingers.

"You okay?"

Rachel raised her head, meeting the big brown puppy dog eyes of Finn who was carrying the cooler of food and drinks.

"Yeah just a near death experience is all but I'm fine."

"Yes you are.." Finn flashed Rachel a secretive smile before beginning to walk towards the sand, Tina following with the beach blanket and Mike trailing behind.

"Do you need any help?" Rachel asked Quinn, watching the blond juggling the towels in one hand and two heavy bags in the other.

"I'm good." Quinn took a step but not before the towels fell to the sandy ground. "Ughh."

"Your too stubborn." Rachel kneeled down and picked up the towels in her hands and reached to the jeep backdoor, slamming it closed.

"Thanks."

Rachel nodded with a smile and both girls began walking towards the three other teens who had already spread out the beach blanket and Finn's hands were rummaging through the cooler.

"Finn Hudson don't you dare!"

Finn's hands quickly retreated from the cooler at Rachel's protest and Quinn laughed softly. "You have him wrapped around your finger."

"Don't I?" Both girls laughed as they finally reached the others, Finn staring at them with an unreadable expression.

"What?" Rachel asked with a raised eyebrow, but Finn gave her a goofy smile.

"Well everyone, I think we should start out by a short swim, eat some of the sandwiches I prepared, yes your welcome and after waiting for a safe time of an hour we go for another swim before leaving. Between then we can have stimulating conversation paired with some fun."

All the teenagers nodded in agreement, in the beginning of Rachel's ranting they would gape in shock but now it was just more easy to follow along with Rachel's 'suggestions'.

Finn Hudson unzipped his vest, exposing a white no sleeved shirt that was already matched with bright blue swimming trunks.

"Aren't you going to take off your shirt?" Mike asked, who was already shirtless, his abs attracting Tina's eyes.

Rachel giggled under her breath before pulling up her own white blouse, exposing her own red bikini top, then her hands reached to the outlining of her skirt, shimming out of it and completing her red bikini that caused all eyes to stare.

"I uhhh… Like your… Uhh…"

"Thank you Finn." Rachel grinned widely and glanced over, seeing Quinn reached for the bottom of her white tank top, pulling it off and also showing off her own small but gracious abs. The blond wore a white bikini top that gave her extra bust and as she pushed her jean shorts down Rachel couldn't help but laugh at her pink polka dotted bikini bottoms.

"Hey, I couldn't find the bottom, alright." Quinn said causing everyone to laugh. "Shut up and lets go swimming already."

* * *

><p>Although the sun was bright in the blue sky it betrayed them by having abnormally cold waters then caused the girls to squeal as it touched their toes.<p>

"I am not going in there." Rachel stepped back, both arms wrapped around her body as her body shivered, chattering her teeth dramatically.

"Come on Rachel, its always cold when you first get in but then it will get better." Quinn said and watched as Tina followed Rachel's lead, stepping back.

"C'mon girls!" Mike ran over to Tina, scooping her into his arms and beginning to run into the water, Tina screaming as the water splashed on them, but they quickly became giggles.

Finn laughed and walked into the water, making quick intakes of breath as the water rose but he bobbed into the water and resurfaced, shaking his hair like a dog.

"Come in Rach, its great!"

Rachel glanced over at Quinn, seeing warmth in her eyes and felt herself feeling more confident.

"I'll go in if you go in first."

"Really?" Quinn laughed and laughed shakily as she looked at the water, her own body now shivering slightly. "This was about your adventure in the ocean."

"I'm not the little mermaid."

"Yeah, all you need is some sea shells." Quinn laughed and began tiptoing into the water, biting her lip and occasionally cussing softly under her breath as the cold water made its way up her legs and to her waist.

All the sudden Quinn felt herself being pushed into the water, her body feeling the coldness of the water immedietely. The blond resurfaced with a scream of rage.

"Finn you asshole!"

"Calm down, I was just joking." Finn laughed and ran a hand through his hair before swimming away from an aggitiated Quinn.

"Now I am definitely not going in." Rachel called to Quinn with a smile and the blond maintained her composure for not going into a rage blackout.

"If he does anything like that I will personally kill him." Quinn called and this act must have reassured Rachel because she began very slowly stepping into the water, squealing dramatically as a small wave of water splashed cold water to her stomach.

Quinn began to slowly swim over to Rachel, strands of blond hair on her face but she leaned her back into the water and looked to Rachel, a smile brightening her face.

"It's not that bad, is it?" Quinn asked with a raised eyebrow but Rachel crossed her arms, the water lapping at her stomach.

"It is positively freezing Quinn Fabray."

"Just dive in."

"Dive in? Are you crazy!"

"You will feel better after, I promise."

"Yeah come on Rachel, stomach being such a chicken!" Tina called playfully and began imitating a chicken.

"Do you really think that making sounds like a chicken will convince me in any way of diving into this perversely cold water?"

They all nodded at Rachel, and Tina grinned happily. "Just jump in."

Rachel sighed with defeat and stared into the water, feeling her bones shiver just thinking about it but took a large intake of breath before diving into the water.

"Oh my god, you lied to me, it is freezing!" Rachel screamed and wrapped her arms around herself again, her face and hair dripping with water.

"I knew it was going to be cold and I won't have any fun in this." Rachel continued her rant with a scowl.

* * *

><p><strong>Two hours later<strong>

"Oh my god, I am stuffed." Finn groaned as he rubbed his stomach. They had just had the the sandwiches Rachel made, coupled with an enormous bowl of potato salad, juice, and dessert.

"Rachel that was really good." Quinn complimented, stroking her own tanned stomach although the protruding abs caused Rachel to stare for several moments before nodding with a blush.

"It looks like the weatherman lied." Rachel looked up to the sky, noticing how the blue sky was now traded in as grey and the white puffy clids were darkening.

"It will go away." Finn sat up and began stretching as though to impress Rachel, although Rachel was distracted by the sky.

"Maybe we should just pack up and we can hang out at my house?" Quinn suggested beginning to stand and grabbed her towel.

"No way... The weatherman said it wasn't going to rain, and come on, its still early." Finn flashed a goofy smile towards Rachel and Quinn raised an eyebrow but nodded and sat next to Rachel.

"Why don't we play a game." Finn suggested with a big grin, he reached into his backpack, producing a bottle of clear liquid.

"Where did you find Vodca?" Mike asked and the footballer shrugged as he grabbed the stack of cups from the cooler and began filling each cup.

"I have connections."

"Oh is it the game where you say something and if someone else has done it they take a drink?" Tina asked cuddling up next to Mike who hugged her closely and passed her a cup of vodca.

"Yes, lets start."

"I'm not sure if I like this game, bad things always happen when I drink." Quinn commented as she stared into her own cup with a slight frown and Finn gave her a glare. "We know..."

"Anyways, I'll start. Never have I kissed anyone." Everyone in the circle took a drink from their cup, both Tina and Rachel coughing slightly and Mike made a sound of disgust but kept quiet.

"My turn." Mike thought for a moment before smiling. "Never have I kissed someone with tongue."

Finn gasped with surprise as he watched everyone except for him take a swallow from their cup. "You kissed someone with tongue?" He asked Rachel with wide eyes.

"Yes I have and its your turn Tina." Rachel said switching the subject but had a smile over her face.

"Never have I eaten chicken brain." Tina and Mike both took a drink and Finn, Quinn, and Rachel stared at them with dazed expressions.

"Come on, it is full of protein."

"Still." Quinn shuddered before shaking her head and thinking for several moments, her eyes shifting from each member of the group.

"Never have I had sex."

Shock came over all of them as everyone, Finn, Mike, Tina, Rachel, and Quinn, took a large swallow from their plastic cups. This caused Finn to choke on the vodca, coughing heavily until his face turned a crimson red and Mike had to pat his back firmly.

"You... Y-You had sex?" Finn asked panting, his eyes glaring at Rachel and the brunette shrugged. "I did, and so did you Finn."

"What the fuck, you told me you were a virgin."

"I was." Rachel looked away from Finn but the tall boy stood angrily and marched towards her. "What the fuck!"

Suddenly Quinn stood between Finn and Rachel, the slim blond small in comparrison but the determination across her face intimidated Finn. "Don't Finn."

Finn took several breaths, his eyes traveling from Quinn to Rachel with anger and he stood back and walked from the group, the glee kids watching him run his hands through his hair feasibly.

"Is he okay?" Mike asked softly and Rachel shrugged. "He will be."

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked Rachel as she sat beside Rachel on the beach blanket, noticing the pain across the brunette's face and the hurt in chocolate eyes.

"I will be." Rachel gave Quinn a small smile.

"So who did you have sex with, was it Jessie?"

Rachel looked at Tina, watching at Milke gave her a look as if to say 'Did you really just ask that'

"No it wasn't Jessie, and I don't want to say who it was." Rachel sighed and looked at the water, noticing the waves appearing to becoming more harsh and the sky darkening more and more by the minute.

"We should go." Rachel stood up and grabbed her towel but felt someone grasp her shoulder.

"Sorry Rach for yelling, I didn't mean it. Ummm... Why don't we go for a quick swim before we leave. It was on your agenda right?" Finn had a small smile on his face and his eyes were soft and boyish, begging her for forgivness.

"Firstly, you can't just expect to apologize after five minutes and just be forgiven and secondly, are you insane. Look at the sky and look at the waves, no way can we swim in that."

"I told you I'm sorry." Finn stepped closer, placing both hands gently over Rachel's shoulders. "Plus me and my cousins go swimming in weather like this all the time, the waves are awesome." Finn grinned but Rachel remained unmoved. "Please Rachel."

At this point Mike, Tina and Quinn were watching them and Rachel glanced back, seeing their dazed looks and how uncomfortable they looked.

"Fine, but only for five minutes."

Finn threw his fist in the air and smiled. "Great, lets go." The tall boy leaned down, picking up Rachel as if a sack of potatos and threw her over his shoulder.

"Let go of me Finn." Rachel yelled but Finn laughed and took off into the water with her, the brunette slapping his back but starting to laugh. "Really let go."

Finn released the girl and Rachel sunk into the water, feeling the familar cold as ice water but retained the strong urge to squeal.

"These waves are kinda fun." Rachel said after a minute as the waves took her with them before dying back into the water dark blue water.

* * *

><p><em>Fifteen minutes later<em>

"Ahhh oh my god." Rachel laughed hysterically and wrapped her arms around Quinn's shoulders.

"Hey your going to drown me." Quinn complained with a smile but their smiles were wiped from their faces as a wave crashed heavily into their bodies.

Both girls resurfaced, wiping water from their eyes and stared at each other before laughing.

All of the glee kids decided to go into the water with Finn and Rachel despite the awkwardness that was left before. The waves were growing higher and higher but was hularious and tremendous fun for the kids who were not used to this experience.

"Having fun yet?" Finn asked Rachel, leaning over and brushing his lips against her ear.

"Definitely." Rachel ignored Finn's creepiness as she dived into a wave, enjoying the rush but as she resurfaced she felt droplets of water falling onto her face.

"Its raining, we should go."

"C'mon we are surrounded in water." Finn argued as another wave crashed against Rachel.

"I'm serious Finn, and these waves are getting higher."

"Don't worry, I'll protect you!" Quinn called with a playful as she lifted Rachel into her arms causing the brunette to giggle and Rachel slipped her arms around Quinn's neck to hang on. A moment later their embrace was broken as another wave tumbled against them.

The brunette remained under the water for several moments before coming up for air but felt another wave crash, pushing her deeper into the water. Rachel swung her arms in a desperate attempt to reach the surface as she breathed water in through her nose. Finally the brunette pulled her head out of the water, gasping for air and choking out water.

"You alright?" Mike called, swimming towards her as Tina began swimming towards the beach.

"No, I'm getting out." Rachel breathed heavily and turned her head, seeing Finn, Tina, and Mike but no Quinn.

"Where's Quinn?" Mike's eyes widened and he looked at the water, trying to catch sight of Quinn.

"Oh my god, Quinn!" Rachel screamed as and felt a wave hit her side, trying to pull her under the water again.

The rain had become heavy and the sky was growling loudly, flashes of lightning threatening the sky.

"Quinn!" Rachel screamed again and both both Mike and Finn began swimming in the water, searching for any sign of Quinn. The brunette dived into the water, her eyes open but seeing nothing but the dark blue water.

"She is!"

Rachel shook her head as she heard Tina scream and saw that Tina was screaming and pointing at the water.

"There she is!" Rachel turned her head, seeing where Tina was pointing and caught sight of blond hair before it was pushed under water by another wave.

"Quinn!" Rachel dived under the water, her feet kicking quickly and hands reaching to grasp any part of Quinn she could. _Please please_ Rachel begged in her head and one hand finally grasped onto what felt like an arm.

The brunette kicked towards the surfaced, both hands pulling Quinn's body with her but her lungs aching for air

What felt like days Rachel finally pushed her head out from the water, her breathing being threatened by mouthfuls of water. The brunette pushed Quinn's head out of the water, noticing that blood was soaking her head and her skin was much more pale then normal.

Both boys took Quinn from Rachel's arms and the three of them swam desperately to the sand of the beach, the waves beating harder against them.

Rachel's legs and chest felt heavy and almost ready to explode and Tina quickly wrapped Rachel's arm around her shoulder, leading the dazed brunette from the water as both boys dragged Quinn onto the sand.

"Is Q-Quinn, is she?" Rachel broke free from Tina and ran towards the boys who were kneeled beside her, Finn checking if she was breathing.

"Are you an idiot!" Rachel reached to the beach blanket, grabbing a towel and pressing it against Quinn's head before pushing Finn away and checking for herself if Quinn was breathing.

Rachel brushed back the strands of blond hair that covered Quinn's face and leaned down, pinching Quinn's nose and pressed her own mouth against Quinn's, breathing air into the girl and then pressing her hands against the middle of her chest, pressing down and trying to get Quinn to breath.

"What are we going to do, what are we going to do." Tina kept repeating, her hands tugging at her own hair and Mike walked to her, wrapping his arms around her.

Rachel pressed her mouth back to Quinn, breathing all the air she could muster into the blonds and pushed her hands against the girls chest again which caused the blond to suddenly choke, water spilling from her mouth.

"Oh my god, Quinn." Rachel watched as Quinn choked out more water but her eyes didn't open and her skin was paling.

"Finn." Rachel suddenly spoke to Finn who was looking scared beside her, his eyes bulging from his head and his messy hair falling over his forehead. "We need to get her to the car and to a hospital..."

"But..."

"Now!"

Finn and Mike very carefully picked up Quinn from her sides and placed her against the beach towel before lifting her again carefully, carrying her to the car urgently as the rain continued to pour down and thunder was booming throughout the sky.

"Tina!" Rachel yelled seeing the poor asian girl standing still, staring at them as if in shock. "Come on." Rachel ran to the girl, grabbing her hand and Tina let Rachel pull her to the car.

Finn had opened the back door of the jeep and Mike and Finn began to put her body in. "Be careful. I'm staying in the back with her, Tina I need you to sit in the front with Mike and Finn, you can't see this."

Rachel very gently propped Quinn's head against her lap, noticing that the towel was darkening with bright crimson blood.

The three other teenagers quickly jumped into the car, Finn fumbling with the keys. "Hurry the fuck up Finn!"

Finn finally pushed the key into the ignition and began to drive, the jeep driving faster then other.

"It will be okay Quinn." Rachel whispered as she ran her hand delicately over Quinn's forehead and began to sob.

* * *

><p>"What are we doing here Finn?"<p>

Finn had driven back into town and they were only a couple minutes from the Mckinley hospital but he had pulled up next to an old building.

"Finn what are we doing here, we need to go to the hospital!"

Finn remained quiet and slowly turned his head, looking at Mike, Tina, then finally looking back at Rachel. "We need to get rid of the body..."

"What?"

"We need to get rid-"

"I heard what you said, Finn this isn't funny, we need to go now."

"Its not funny, we have to get rid of the body Rachel..."

"Are you crazy!"

"No Rachel I am thinking clearly. Do you know how this looks Rachel? We were drinking, Quinn is like this. We will go to jail Rachel. I can't go to jail."

"It was an accident Finn..."

"Listen, a buddy of mine works here burning bodies, we can get rid of the body and no one will ever know."

"Finn... What the hell man?" Mike spoke up, Tina remained quiet although the quiet boy looked truly frightened and his eyes were wide.

"Mike if you go to jail you won't become a dancer, or a doctor. Whatever." Finn looked at Tina, his face hardened with coldness. "You and Mike will never be together again, you won't have a future."

Finally Finn looked at Rachel, noticing that tears were running down the brunettes cheeks. "Rachel all your life you wanted to be in broadway, unless prison has a theatre program that will never happen, EVER."

Rachel looked at down at Quinn, remembering all the memories that they had all faced together. Quinn had been there with them through sectionals, teased and bullied her, was pregnant by Puck, was the girl who had broken Rachel and Finn's relationship once but she didn't deserve this. The brunette slowly looked up, her eyes staring back into Finn's. "We are not killing Quinn." Rachel said, her voice rising to a note she had never reached before, a note of pure anger and confusion.

Finn yelled angrily and slammed his hands into the steering wheel. "Why do you have to be such a fucking moral bitch, this will ruin us."

"I don't care, drive to the hospital now."

Finn slammed his hands into the steering wheel once more and growled angrily before pressing the gas and beginning to drive to the hospital. Mike's eyes turned to Rachel's, he was scared as hell and Rachel gave him a comforting nod.

"It will be okay Quinn..." Rachel held the blond closely, finally noticing the blonds blood was covering body but Rachel hummed softly to herself, trying to silence her own fear.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Hey guys, I have been working on this story. This is 100% based on a dream I had last week that I thought was pretty epic and terrifying so I thought I would make a story out of it. I am not sure if this should just be a one shot or if you would like me to continue on. I do have ideas if i continue, there is some shockers and It could definitely be interesting. Tell me what you thought and I apologize for any mistakes. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

Dried crimson blood stained her shaking hands, her gaze fixated on the speckled tile below her.

"Rach…" The voice echoed in her mind, she recognized it almost instantly but wished it didn't register who it was.

Sorrowed brown eyes followed the voice and after a moment, she saw the boy sitting next to her. The brunette remembered once feeling safe just being in the same room, and now… Now she only felt fear for him. Her body became stiff, her eyes cold and she pulled away from his concerned stare.

"Back off Finn." Came a quivering yet unwavered voice.

The young football player stood instantly, causing Tina to flinch back, the abnormally tall teen turning to face Tina and protectively Mike stepped in front of his soft-spoken girlfriend. "You heard her."

"Whatever, I don't need this." Finn's eyes hardened, he sauntered out of the room, allowing Tina to rush to Rachel.

"It will be okay…"

Rachel shook her head, a single tear trickling down her cheek. "It will never be okay, not again. Not ever." Said Rachel, choking on her words.

* * *

><p><em>Several hours later…<em>

Rachel had refused to sleep, unable to get the sight of Quinn's smile, her laugh, and finally blood that followed soon after seeping from her head like a running faucet. Her hands reached to her face as she bowed her head, rubbing her temples and closing her eyes, squeezing them tightly shut. Maybe it was just a dream, a horrible dream that she would awaken from. Slowly she opened her eyes, seeing only the bright fluorescent lights of the hospital and smelling the lingering aroma of disinfectant.

As she blinked a man in a white coat had appeared in front of her, causing her to let out a surprised gasp.

"I'm sorry, Miss Fabray's parents have not arrived yet and you are a close friends who witnessed…" His eyes caught sight of the blood caked on her hands, he cleared his throat. "Quinn is in critical condition, in the intensive care unit and we cannot allow anyone to see her at the moment. Quinn has suffered severe trauma from the impact, fracturing her skull which caused her brain to hemorrhage… Your friend has lost a great deal of blood."

The brunette felt like she couldn't breath, realizing she had held in her breath and she let it go. Her hand grasped the other, the only thing that could act as a means of comfort since Mike had left to take Tina home.

"Fortunitely she got here when she did. We are looking after her. I recommend getting some rest and we will do our best." He gave a weak smile, only to receive only an empty look in return.

"Okay…" The doctor cleared his throat once again before turning.

At that moment Rachel's parents Hiram and LeRoy entered the room, causing Rachel to dash from her seat and into their arms, both men wrapping their arms around their daughter, holding her closely as sobs replaced any hope of words.

* * *

><p>Blood dripped from her hands, the water taking hold and swirling down the drain.<p>

With a deep sigh Rachel lowered her head underneath the spray of scalding water, causing her to grimace in pain but she bit down against her bottom lip, taking it. Slim fingers reached for the soap, scrubbing away any remainder of blood that had dried on her body.

After several moments she stepped out of the shower, grasping a thick white towel and wrapped it around her raw tired body. _Have I ever been this tired?_

Ever so slowly Rachel stepped into her bedroom, using what was left of her strength to pull open her dresser hdrawer and pull out a pair of soft pink pajamas and slipped them on, feeling as if a concrete block was dangling with each limp of her body.

Finally the young brunette found her bed, laying down and allowed sleep to take her.

* * *

><p>It had been two days since the incident.<p>

Rachel had entered the hospital the next day, eager to see if she could see Quinn but was refused. _I need to see her_

At that point the young brunette went home, not even thinking of attending school but knew her fathers would give her no trouble for this. As she stepped in her house she felt her shoulders dropping, feeling such sadness overwhelming her.

Quinn was special, more special than anyone else could ever know. They had been enemies, and friends, but so much more had happened behind closed doors...

"_Daddy, I don't want to stay. I want to be with you." Quinn whimpered, her sparkling hazel eyes meeting those of her father. _

_"Quinn." He spoke getting down onto one knee. "You're going to have fun, I promise-" _

_"But..." _

_"But nothing Quinn." Russel snapped, raising his voice and causing Quinn's bottom lip to quiver. "I'm sorry sweetheart..." He reached forward, giving her a hug. "You'll have a great time, and I'll take you out for ice cream after school?" He said even though he never did._

_A smile smile brightened Quinn's face and she nodded eagerly, her pale skin lit with the pink headband in her hair and white and pink polka dotted dress._

_"That a girl." Russel kissed her forehead and gave her a smile before striding to his car, leaving Quinn with the teacher and other children._

_Rachel watched the little blond girl, seeing her pretty dress and thinking she looked like a princess._

_The little brunette with a ponytail and a dramatic red dress went to her classroom and sat down at her desk. Each desk was labelled with a name card, six desks pushed together and Rachel saw Quinn sit across from her. Their teacher being a fairly plump woman, Miss sherbert. "All right children, welcome to your first day in kindergarden, we are going to start by pulling out some paper and drawing what is important to you. It could be mommy or daddy, a pet, or your home, whatever you want." _

_With a stack of crayons Rachel reached forward to grasp a pink crayon when Quinn grabbed the tub, pulling it to her side of the desks. _

_"Can I have one?" Rachel asked in a soft voice._

_The little blond raised a dainty eyebrow, looking up and shook her head, laying down assortment of colors on her desk and beginning to color._

_The brunette sat at her desk, dumbfounded for a moment and before she could pipe up the teacher pulled the tub of crayons from Quinn's desk back to the middle. "Share now..."_

_Anger sparked on Quinn'__s face briefly but she concentrated on her photo._

_~~**Recess**~~_

_The bell rang, echoing throughout the school and Miss Sherbert opened the doors and smiled to the children. "You have twenty minutes for recess, have fun."_

_Rachel stepped outside, the warm glow of the sun heating her skin and making her feel fuzzy. She giggled giddily and ran to the sandbox, gripping a little shovel in her hand as she began to dig. She found a little puddle of water, using the sand and water to fill a pail and make sand castles, she smiled happily to herself as she scooped each handful of sand, adding water, mixing and making another perfect block. Finally she finished and took a twig, drawing little lines on the sand for windows. _

_"Lollipop Lollipop  
>Oh Lolli Lolli Lolli." She sang softly, putting the finishing touches when a foot barreled onto her sand castle, another foot squished her other castle, and another. <em>

_Rachel raised her eyes and caught sight of a large boy. "Haha, that was funny."_

_"No it wasn't!" Rachel's eyebrows burrowed, standing and her hands clenched into two little fists, stomping her foot. "You wrecked my sand castle."_

_"Nuh uh." _

_"Yeah huh."_

_"Nuh uh." The little boy stepped forward and pushed Rachel back onto the sand, causing her lips to tremble. _

_"Are you gonna cry? Aww, poor baby." He mimicked sniffling and Rachel felt tears welling in her eyes. _

_"OWWWWWW!" The boy suddenly cried out causing Rachel to raise her head seeing the boy was now on the ground. Over him was Quinn, her blonde hair falling over her eyes as she glared at him. "Pick on someone your own size." She huffed, the boy sniffling as he stood up and quickly ran away._

_Quinn turned her eyes to Rachel, who wasn't sure what to think at this point. The little blond stepped over and sat infront of Rachel. "Want some help?" The little blond offered, picking up the shovel and giving a small smile. _

_Rachel's face lit up and she nodded, who knew a princess would rescue her?_

__Tears ran down Rachel's face, dropping onto her comforter and she wiped her cheeks.

A moment later Hiram entered the room. "I just got off the phone with the doctor... It's about Quinn..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Hey there! Recently I have had some emails about the fanfiction I've written and I've decided to get back into writing for you guys. I do apologize that it may not be the best, I have not written anything like this in a long time but please bear with me. I am planning to update all of my stories and write a new story, Faberry of coarse. In addition know that I have not watched farther than around season 2, I just fell off the wagon with Glee but will check it out! So it will be earlier Faberry! Have a good one guys and don't forget to leave a review, let me know what you would like to see! :)**


End file.
